a missing memory
by Spiky Dark Shane
Summary: a friend of Tsuna shows up to kill him, but as soon as the friend realized it was an old friend he or she tries to restore his memory of their friendship with the help of his or her gang. and what is Xanxus and his gang doing in Japan. please no flames whatever it is and this is my first. Slight all gaurdians x Tsuna


A special friend

Chapter: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except the O.C ofcourse

The cool breeze in the air, such a fine day to relax.

***NAMIMORI AIRPORT***

A figure walked out and sighed sadly. "Well better get going I wonder how soon they will get here, Hmph it their fault they have a lot of luggage" the figure said grumpily.

***NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL***

In Class 1- A the teahcher is checking attendance.

"Sasagawa Kyoko" the teacher said.

"Here!" Kyoko said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the teacher said. You could hear crickets chirping.

*BANG*

"Here!" A figure said while panting.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi your late again, anyways take your seat" the teacher said hopelessly.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that to juudaime" a boy with silver hair shouted(yes you know whom I meant).

"Gokudera please stop" the other boy obeyed and went on to class.

***KNOCK***KNOCK*KNOCK*

The teacher stood up and went to the door. The teacher faced the students and said "Class we have a new student" the same figure that appeared at the airport walked in.

"Now please introduce us to yourself" the teacher said.

"My name is Onisassa Sangue please call me Sangue-kun" murmurs and whispers can be heard.

"So does anyone want to ask a question" hands are raised the teacher picked one student, it was a girl with black wavey hair.

"Why are you dressed like that" she asked curiously.

Well obviosly because Sangue wore boy's uniform , a very thick scarf and a blue and red well-knitted hat with a blue,red and gray star in the middle, glasses, two mittens and the only part of her is seen is her pure blue bangs and pure red eye

"I have a skin disease and it is very contageous"Sangue ansered emotionlessly. The whole class laughed at her. "They are so annoying makes me want to pulverize them until there is nothing left but they're own ashes" she thought angrily but not showing any emotion.

"Ookay anymore questions" the teacher asked. The class went silent. "Okay you may take your seat next to Sasagawa, Sasagawa please raise your hand, A girl with Golden hair with matching eyes raised her hand.

The class resumed to their own activities. Soon the bell rang all the students got out of the classroom for lunch.

"Hey Gokudera dont you think the guy is a bit creepy" Tsuna asked as they walked along the halls.

"Don't worry juudaime I will protect you from that creep" Gokudera said while saluting.

"Ehh! Gokudera thats rude to say that" Tsuna said waving his hands in front.

"Maa maa Gokudera, Tsuna is right it's rude to say that especially a newbie" Yamomoto said showing a big grin.

areThey reached the door and stared at a familiar figure. "Hey it's rude to stare you know" she said (yes it's the new student). They all shooked they're heads. "What are you doing here, The cafeteria is downstairs" Tsuna asked.

"I know and I can be here by my own free will" she said with no emotion.

"Hey! don't you dare talk like that to juudaime" Gokudera shouted and was about to attack but stopped when he felt a very scary murdurous aura.

"Don't even think about attacking" saying it calmly and sat down . "Now, what are you doing here ?" she asked looking very bored.

"We always come here on schoolbreaks" Yamomoto said with a big smile.

"Uh, just when I when it was peace and quiet" she said again without any emotion while standing up.

Then an unexpected visitor came. "Herbivores, You are disrupting the peace of Namimori for that I will bite you all to death" a guy with jet black hair and pale skin said while pulling out tonfas.

"H-H-Hibari w-we didn't m-m-mean to disrupt your p-peace" Tsuna said shakily.

"Disrupt peace, disrupt peace I am trying to find peace!" she said with a bit of anger in her tone.

This made Hibari very mad, He dashed forward and tried to attack her (well tried) but she was to fast and dodged all of his attack, She made her move and jabbed his stomach, wich ended up with a blood vomiting Hibari, Who fainted after that and was brought to the clinic.

Soon Hibari woke up" Where's that herbivore" he said angrily.

"Ahh! H-hibari sempai h-h-he's gone to get you medicine" Tsuna stuttered

Then an unexpected visitor came"I'm here with the medicine"she said"huh? Seems like he's awake, well i'm off"she said without even caring.

Hibari tried to chase her but his injury was too painful he fell to the floor"i'll get that herbivore soon" all of them were stunned and didn't notice a pair of eyes waching"this is going to be fun" the figure said


End file.
